


Jars

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually happened to me, Aww, Gen, Hermione when do you take a breath, Pre-Hogwarts, isn't this cute?, little Hermione, only difference is i'm 15, they're quite nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why are you covered in glitter?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jars

Little Hermione sat in her room; her pink tongue poking out of her mouth as she carefully tied a bow around the jar.

You see, it was the middle of November, which meant that Christmas was coming soon. Hermione decided to start thinking about present now, maybe even make them.

That was what she was doing, making a present for the librarian.

Her mum walked in, with her arms full of clean laundry. Looking up, she gasped at the sight.

‘Hermione Jean Granger,’ She thundered ‘Why are you covered in glitter?’

Looking up meekly, Hermione quickly started explaining, ‘don’t be mad mum! I made a calming jar! A jar, which is filled with liquid and glitter and water!’ Hermione’s voice got higher with each sentence ‘You’re supposed to shake it when you are angry or sad and watch the glitter settle down! I heard about it from one of my classmates!’ Hermione looked at her mother with big eyes, clutching the calming jar to her chest 

‘I made it for the librarian,’ Hermione added more quietly.

‘Oh, all right, but next time let me or your father help you and you will take a proper bath today,’ her mother said, putting the clean laundry on her bed. Hermione nodded quickly.

Her mum left the room muttering under her breath ‘No wonder she wanted jars…’


End file.
